


Yasuragi

by uumuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sibling Incest, Snow, Treat Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow makes everything peaceful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yasuragi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepless_Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/gifts).



“Nelyo,” Maglor called hoarsely, out of breath after running up several flights of stairs. He leaned against the railing, and observed his brother's large frame, a black shape against the dark grey sky. “Why are you up here in this weather?”

Maedhros had a habit of suddenly disappearing from the fortress. Maglor would usually find him in an out-of-the-way room or a remote corner outside, immersed in his own thoughts. The battlements of the main tower, with their unobstructed view over the Anfauglith, were one of his favourite spots. 

“Isn't it ironic?” Maedhros said, without looking at his brother, his left arm making sweeping gesture over the land below. “How peaceful it all looks like this?”

Maglor left the shelter of the stairwell and walked over to the parapet, coming to stand at Maedhros's right side. The snow which had been falling for days had obliterated all the features of the landscape, the hills and scorched plains where they had been fighting to repel orcs only two years before. Even the black mass of Angband with its curtain of smoke was hidden by the snow flurries. 

“Yes...it would be beautiful if it were always like this,” Maglor murmured, taking in the deceitful stillness, the total absence of sound apart from the wailing of the wind. 

It was a double edged sword: orcs didn't attack during winter, but the cold and the snow also prevented elves from amassing provisions and supplies, weakening them. 

Maglor's brow creased, but before he could lose himself in thoughts of war he was jolted by a handful of snow thrown in his face. He gasped, surprised, but looking up he saw Maedhros smile impishly at him. That smile filled him with such joy that he in turn swung his right arm over the top of one of the merlons, hurling the snow which had gathered on it in Maedhros's direction. Maedhros lifted his arm and parried it, then lunged at Maglor, and they fell into each other's arms. Their lips met. They were cold, and the sensation was made even keener when their tongues plunged into the warmth of their mouths. Still they indulged, locking their lips and moving their tongues together, while the wind sprinkled snow over their hair and mantles. 

When they pulled back, white breath mingled between their mouths. 

“Better go inside now,” Maglor said, brushing snowflakes from his brother's short hair. 

Maedhros nodded.

The thick walls of the fortress kept the chill at bay in Maedhros's chambers, and a cosy fire crackled in the large fireplace. After getting rid of his mantle, Maedhros sat down on the sofa, close to its warmth. Maglor joined him, and handed him a cup filled with hot mulled wine just delivered by a servant. It was the last of the wine made before the Dagor Bragollach, and it seemed only reasonable to drink it all while they still could. Maedhros accepted the beverage thankfully. They snuggled close together, slowly sipping the wine.

When both were done, Maedhros set his cup on the low table in front of the sofa, and did the same with Maglor's cup. 

“Come here,” he said then, petting his lap.

Maedhros's cheeks were flushed by the heat of the fireplace and of the wine. Maglor stretched his hands towards them, caressed them fondly, ignoring the lines of scars. Maedhros once again smiled that childish, disarming smile, and Maglor's own joy was renewed inside him as he knelt astride his lap. Maedhros's arms crossed behind his back, locking him, bringing him flush against his chest. Maedhros buried his face on top of Maglor's shoulder, his hair tickling Maglor's neck and the underside of his chin. 

“Do you want me to sing something for you?”

Maedhros took a deep breath, and tightened his hold even more. His head shook just barely in denial. “You are like the snow to me, hiding all sorrows, giving me peace.”

Maglor smiled and kissed Maedhros's hair. “It is a honour and a blessing to me, my beloved brother.”


End file.
